Tachibana Yuu
is a minor character in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. He is a jovial scientist who caused a revolution in the world of sweets. He is also the author of the book titled "The Science Of Sweets" that Himari always carries with her. Appearance An older man with grey hair in a distinctive U shape and a grey mustache. At work he wears a white lab coat over a white shirt with a red tie and grey slacks. When going out, he replaces the lab coat with a grey suit, a beige jacket and a brown hat. He wears round glasses that often hide his eyes. Personality While he may appear eccentric at first, he is really a jovial man who is passionate about sweets and science. He acts like a mentor to Himari, sharing her passion for sweets and kindly encouraging her in finding what she wants to do. History Tachibana first appears in episode 28 when he visits KiraPati and is impressed with the delicious sweets there. He finds out that Himari is as passionate about sweets and science as he is, and decides to quiz her on her knowledge to see if she would make a good assistant for his show. Himari passes the quiz, but is afraid she wouldn't be a good assistant. Tachibana then tells her she should come to find out the secret behind sponge cake. Himari becomes an assistant on his "Great Sweets Science Experiment" show in Ichigozaka. Together they manage to make a giant sponge cake, but unfortunately it collapses soon after baking. Tachibana calls the experiment still a success though because it was thanks to Himari's dedication and love that they could get that far. After the battle with Grave, Tachibana wakes up to find the KiraPati girls making cake pops from the leftover sponge cake, and compliments them on this good idea. In episode 43, Himari is assisting Tachibana again in his Cooking Research Institute, and he compliments her diligent note-taking and research. She then tells him about her audition for a sweets program on TV and that she wants to tell people about the wonders of sweets just like Tachibana. Although she is a little timid, he encourages her to take up new challenges like that, remarking that that too is very much like her. Later, during the battle with Elisio, Custard shows him a movie of her dreams for the future. One of the segments in it shows Himari doing a sweets experiment together with a group of children in Tachibana's lab. Relationships * Arisugawa Himari - After Tachibana found out she is the brains behind KiraPati's delicious sweets and shares his passions for sweets and science, Himari has become his protegée of sorts, and often assists him at his research institute. Trivia * According to his bio in "The Science Of Sweets", he ** was born in Amagurizaka, ** graduated from Supinosasumomo University Department of Agriculture, ** was a senior researcher at the Biwabiwaou Biochemistry Research Institute, ** and wrote several other books, among which were "Sweets Science Primer", "How To Eat Sweets", and "This Mysterious World Of Sweets". Gallery Official art Tachibana Yuu profile Toei.png|Official profile from Toei Tachibana Yuu profile Asahi 2.png|Additional designs from TV Asahi Screenshots KKPCALM28-Tachibana appears.png|Tachibana enters the KiraPati kitchen KKPCALM28-Tachibana points out the author of Himari's book.png|Pointing out that he is the author of the book Himari treasures so much KKPCALM28-Tachibana Yuu bio in Science of Sweets.png|Tachibana's author bio in "The Science of Sweets" KKPCALM28-Younger Tachibana.png|Tachibana in his younger days KKPCALM28-Tachibana quizzing Himari.png|Quizzing Himari KKPCALM28-Himari passed the test.png|Himari passed the test KKPCALM28-Flyer for Tachibana's show.png|A flyer for the Great Sweets Science Experiment KKPCALM28-A lot of people came to the show.png|The stage for the sweets experiment KKPCALM28-Tachibana opens the show.png|Opening the sweets experiment KKPCALM28-Tachibana keeps going on about onsen.png|Talking about onsen KKPCALM28-Good job Himari.png|Thanking Himari for saving the eggs from overheating KKPCALM28-Tachibana tells Himari the applause is for her.png|Tachibana tells Himari that the audience's applause is for her KKPCALM28-Tachibana smiling at Himari.png|Smiling at Himari KKPCALM28-Himari with Tachibana.png|Himari with Tachibana KKPCALM43-Tachibana Cooking Research Institute.png|The Tachibana Cooking Research Institute KKPCALM43-Himari taking notes.png|Complimenting Himari on her notes KKPCALM43-Himari Tachibana talking at Institute.png|Tachibana and Himari in the lab KKPCALM43-Future Himari in Tachibana's lab.png|Himari's vision of herself in Tachibana's lab KKPCALM47-Tachibana Ryuuta Sara in waste treatment plant.png|Tachibana in the control room of Grave's waste treatment plant KKPCALM48-Tachibana Mizushima Genichirou remember.png|Kirakiraru makes Tachibana remember that sweets are science Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode